Legionoid
also known as Regionoids, are machines that appeared in the film Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. Subtitle: History Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Legionoids are one of the group of grunts in Kaiser Belial's galactic empire. They are numerous in number and are built for separate terrain locations. The first batch of Legionoids revealed were Alphas, who were sent to harvest the planet Esmerelda for emeralds for Ultraman Belial. Run and Nao, two brothers and rebels, tried to fend off the batch of Legionoids but were quickly overpowered and endangered by a newly-revealed volcano. Ultraman Zero arrives in time to save them, merge with Run, and destroy a few threatening Legionoids, but is forced to flee into hiding with Nao when his strength is spent. After meeting and befriending Princess Emerana, Jean-bot, Glenfire and The Pirates of Flames, the group is ambushed by a massive squadron of Legionoid Betas, lead by one of Kaiser Belial's generals: Darkgone. With the heroes outnumbered by the mass quantities of Legionoids, Glenfire saves Ultraman Zero and company by agitating the Space Nitromethane Sea, which manages to destroy Darkgone's squadron of Legionoid Betas, but Darkgone himself escapes. During the film's climax, when Arch Belial is preoccupied with the heroes, Glenfire brings along the Pirates of Flame, as well as the Planet of Mirrors's army and Esmerelda's Royal Guard. The combined forces of each planet's army manage to fend off the vast armies of Legionoids. Ultimately after Arch Belial's death, Ultimate Zero uses his remaining power to destroy his ship, taking a vast majority of Legionoids with it. Trivia *The Legionoids are possibly based on the Fireman robot Baranda V. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Legionoids reappeared in the gaiden, Killer the Beatstar. In part I of the special, the first Legionoid to be seen in the special is a Legionoid Beta, who is attacking a defenseless Princess Emerana. Rei and Hyuga of ZAP SPACY arrive and Rei saves Emerana by calling out Gomora. Gomora easily pummels the Legionoid and eventually destroys it with his Oscillatory Ray. In part II of the special, it is revealed that an entire army of Mass Production Legionoids, Alpha and Beta types, have been created by Beatstar in his plans for Universal Conquest. Ultimately once Beatstar was destroyed, the Legionoid armies were destroyed in the planet's destruction. Ultraman Saga Legionoids reappeared in the film Ultraman Saga. Early in the film, a leftover squadron of Legionoids (both Alpha and Beta) were seen attacking Ultraman Zero on an asteroid belt. Fortunately, Ultraman Zero managed to destroy the squadron with ease with the Shield of Baradhi. Data - Beta (β)= Beta (β) Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Legio Beam: Legionoid Betas can fire pink lasers from their Visors. *Legionoid gun beam: Legionoid Betas possess gun attachments on their hands that can fire red lasers. They are capable weapons in space combat. *Rocket Boosters: Being space based variations, Legionoid Betas can boost their speed by activating Rockets in their leg region. }} Gallery Ultrmn Lgnds lasers.png|Legionoids Alpha destroying Ran and Nao home Legionoid Beta.jpg|Legionoid Beta toy Legionoid Alpha.jpg|Legionoid Alpha toy legi.jpg Legionoids 1.jpg Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Armies Category:Templates